


Fairy Lights.

by BluesOnBlackParade



Category: Limitless (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesOnBlackParade/pseuds/BluesOnBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From episode 18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I uh, sure do like making Ike suffer.

"Sorry, room just didn't feel right without them on” Mike mumbled, gesturing weakly to the roof. Ike looked up at the fairy lights strung high across the filing room celling. He was almost tempted to smile or to laugh. But he didn’t. Something inside him just broke.

“Hey, you coming?” Mike asked, standing at the door, his hand hovering over the filing room’s light switch. Rebecca strode past him, looking like a woman on a mission.

“What? Yeah, one minute.” Ike replied absently, waving his colleague out the door. Mike turned off the light and shut the door after himself, leaving the fairy lights to illuminate the room.

Ike stumbled back, falling against the wall and sinking to the floor. He tucked up his legs up into his chest and wrapped his hands around his head. The tears flowed freely through cracked sobs, until he was almost wailing.

Where the fuck was Brian? And why the fuck was Ike crying so damn hard about it? Ike had though he was past this stupid crush. He didn't need Brian. And yet it felt like the world was falling apart because he wasn't there.

Ike had lost a lot of sleep over the past two days because of this, it was hardly healthy. He thought he was past breaking point by now, but apparently it only took some fairy lights for him to stumble and fall. Though he was ready to crack the moment Brian slammed the door of his parent’s apartment.

“Hey.” Mike said softly, looming at the doorway with a sympathetic smile and a look of genuine concern. Ike lifted his head, showing his tear streaked face. Mike walked over to him and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his friend. “They’ll find him, don’t worry.” Ike cried harder because Mike just didn't understand. Then again, neither did Ike.

The day Rebecca told them Brian was coming home felt like the best news Ike had heard in a long time. Maybe because Ike was just relieved, maybe it was because it just was. But it was probably, above all, because Brian was still the fairy lights of Ike’s life then.


End file.
